Red Dragon Empress
by chaosKA
Summary: Tomoko is the local pervy lesbian. After her first date, she is killed. She is saved by Rias Gremory. Watch as she becomes the Harem Queen. Summary sucks, will edit when a better one comes up.


Dark-K: This story is written in response to LasbAuthorArtist female Canon Issei Challenge.

Thunder-T: I am co-writing this story with Dark-K and we hope that your readers will like this story. There will be references to other media. Can you find them?

Dark-K: So if you see differences with the writing style it's because it was written by me or Thunder-T.

"" = Talking

'' = thought

[] = sacred gear and spirts of

******Chapter 1: Death from Melons**

_MC POV_

Today started just like any other day. My mom griped at me for sleeping in while my dad sipped his coffee and shook his head at the disappointment that he had come to recognize me, his wonderful near perfect daughter as. But I have no time to worry about that because I get to see her tomorrow. I just have to get past today, just a few more excruciating hours until I get to go on my date with my beloved Yuuma-chan.

'But first, a little-looksee at the Girl's Kendo club members changing wouldn't hurt,' I thought to myself. As I walked towards the far side of the club girls' changing room I spotted my comrades in the admiration of the female form Matsuda and Motohama looking through the peephole we had discovered upon our exploration of Kuoh's Academy's hidden gems.

"Hey guys, how's it going," I asked my friends as I walked up to our secret spot? But all I got in return was cold stares and silence from the two people I believed understood me the most.

"C'mon guys, you can't still be mad. I just took the first step in our noble shared dream of using Kuoh to create our own HAREM." Yes, the reason they joined me in attending this school is because it was originally a girl's school that just went co-ed. With a larger girl to boy ratio, it created the perfect environment for me and my comrades to create our own personal harems. It was just then that I realized my mistake seeing the dark looks in my friends' eyes. I knew what those looks meant, but I was too slow to cover my ears.

"What would a girl with mosquito bites for breasts know about our noble dream?"

"No, they are more like bee-stings on a non-allergic person than mosquito bites."

My only flaw. My shattered pride. My lack of breasts. These guys always take shots at my only weak point whenever I seem to upset them. I guess I have no choice but to apologize.

"I get it guys I'm so-," I started but.

"Shut up washboard!"

"Shut up washboard!"

Washboard, washboard. They actually called me a washboard. I've changed my mind, it's time for these bastards to pay.

"Uuu~IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY CHEST IS FLAT! YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST," I yelled as I turned and ran away amidst the shower of crocodile tears that I have perfected over the years! I call this the D.I.D. Damsel in Distress maneuver.

"Hey, come back! We didn't me-."

"Matsuda, Motohama! Did you make Tomoko cry again!?"

The kendo girls yelled in full gear brandishing their shinai causing my two friends faces to pale.

"Ah crap, we were found!"

"Did she plan this!?"

While my two friends were being punished, I on the other hand was watching safely by the old school building busting my gut. Noticing the low position of the sun, I decided to head home so I can rest up for my date with Yuuma-chan. It doesn't happen very often, but I felt like I was being watched. Turning to look back towards the old school building, I saw a flash of crimson. The crimson was the hair of Rias Gremory. In my personal opinion, the hottest babe our school has to offer, and those watermelons of hers are just perfect. The weird thing is, she was smiling, as if she approved of my deception. Turning around, I left to prepare for my date tomorrow.

_Crimson Girl POV_

The girl with crimson hair watched as a brown haired girl created a ruckus and left but not before turning to return her gaze as she examined the show she did not expect to see.

'Ufufufu, what an interesting girl,' she thought to herself.

_The next day Tomoko POV_

I woke up today two hours earlier to properly prepare for my date, but due to severe bedhead from being barely able to sleep, I wound up running late. As I was running to avoid the relationship killer of being late to the very first date, I had to cross an overpass bridge over traffic. As I got halfway across, I realized that this is where I first met Yuuma-chan.

_Around two weeks ago_

I was crossing the bridge to get home after school. At the time, I was bummed out because Matsuda and Motohama hogged the peephole to themselves so I figured I might as well make my folks happy and "attempt" to study.

"Um, excuse me. Are you Tomoko Hyoudou-san?"

After hearing a sweet melodic voice that could only come from an angel [ ], I turned around and noticed a girl around my age that did not attend my school.

'Cutie assessment activated. Small petite frame, verified. Perfect proportionate curves, authenticated. Breast analysis, pears: still developing; mango status within 2 ½-4 months. Recommended course of action: immediate proposal.'

My instant babe analysis returned an appropriate response. But before I make my play, I suppose I should find out what my prey, I mean this young blossoming lady wants.

"Yeah that's me, what's up," I responded in an aloof manner, hopefully I can play myself off as a cool character?

"Um, well you see, that is," the girl responded while being nervous and squirming while looking at the ground. While I watched her reaction, a little blood started to leak from my nose. Wiping it off I thought to myself, 'Keep it together Tomoko, this is no time to show your rape face!' As I shook off my lecherous thoughts, the girl frantically bowed her head and cried

"Would you please go out with me?!"

Blink.

Blink. Blink.

Did she just seriously ask that? Did she just actually confess and ask me out on a date? Is THIS a dream come true? In the five seconds it took me to process this information, there was only one possible answer.

"HELL YEAH!"

_You've probably figured it out at this point, but back to the present. Or from the flashback's perspective, Back to the Future. __)_

After spending three minutes to remember how I met Yuuma, I spent the next five at an all-out sprint to make it to my date in time. Surprisingly, in the six minutes I was waiting for Yuuma to be fashionably late I caught my breath. During that time, an attractive woman in cosplay handed me a flyer with a weird drawing on it. Seeing as Yuuma was coming I just stuffed it in my pocket.

"Sorry I'm so late, I overslept." Yuuma eagerly apologized.

"Don't sweat it, I just got here myself. You look amazing by the way," I added, enjoying the small blush on Yuuma's face. "Now, shall we be off?" I asked holding out my arm. Wrapping her arm in mine, Yuuma smiled and nodded her consent as placed her head on my shoulder. As far as I could tell, the date went perfect. We played at the arcade, I won her a stuffed bear at a claw drop machine, and paid for our meal and tipped the waiter at the restaurant. It was around sunset and we were walking in the park rounding off the date I planned. As we approached the fountain in the middle of the park, Yuuma let go of my hand and walked over to it with her back to me and said.

"Tomoko, could I ask you something?"

'Could this be it? Our first kiss,' I thought to myself?

"Sure, ask me anything," I responded getting my lips ready for what I was hoping was to be one of the best moments of my life.

Smiling, Yuuma turned and asked ", would you die for me?"

After failing to process what she said in my head my only response was that of-

"What the wha-?" At that precise moment, Yuuma changed form. She grew from her petite frame into that of a fully grown adult woman. Her clothes changed into something extremely sexy that a dominatrix would wear and black wings grew from her back. But I relocated all those changes to the back of my mind because most importantly, her pear breasts grew into melons that were barely contained by her clothing. As I was raping Yuuma's new form with my eyes, she made a red light appear in her hands and threw it into my abdomen. I instantly felt pain so intense I could not scream out. But Yuuma then spoke to me.

"Do not hate me for killing you, but God who placed the Sacred Gear within you. If you weren't born with it, you wouldn't be eliminated before becoming a threat to Azazel-sama. Good-bye Tomoko," she said as she laughed and flew off completely mocking the fact that I am lying here, dying in a pool of my own blood.

'What the F #K! I can't die here, not like this!' I thought to myself. 'At least let me die in the arms of that crimson bombshell at school, I mean seriously.' As I thought those thoughts, I see a red light out the corner of my eyes.

"Ufufufu, Tell me, do you want to live," an alluring voice asked me? I move my head to see my potential rescuer, but my vision's fading fast. Scared, I respond to the disembodied voice's question.

"Yes."

"Then you must live on for my sake." The voice said as a crimson light shone once again. Out the corner of my eye, I barely make out part of the voice's owner. I only see what looks to be the shirt and vest of my school's girls' uniform. Fading fast I make out a prominent feature of my supposed benefactor.

"Boobs," was the last thing I uttered before falling into blackness.

I was floating in the air watching what looks like two dragons fighting. One was red while the other white. They were destroying everything in their way.

Then I heard the stomping of horses. I look over to see four shadowed people charging the dragons on horseback. The horses don't look like normal horses. One looked like it was decaying while another was on fire. I felt like I know the one on the decaying horse from somewhere.

They were being followed by people with wings.

I wake up in my bed.

"Was it a dream," I asked myself as I checked my stomach? There was no wound.

"Tomoko! It's time to get up," yelled mother!

'It must have been.'

**THE END**

Dark-K: here is the first chapter of our new story.

Thunder-T: we hope you will read and review.


End file.
